


Piece of my mind

by chogiwaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwaaa/pseuds/chogiwaaa
Summary: Baekhyun would like to give Chanyeol a piece of his mind...OrMore like, a piece of his ass.





	Piece of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!

He could tell something was wrong the minute Yixing closed the door. 

“Don’t tell me he-“  
“Baekhyun , just… let it go”, Yixing said with a tired smile.

Baekhyun was furious. This was probably the 'nth' time that stupid boss of his super unicorn best friend gave him shit about not doing his job well. It would’ve been fine if Yixing was indeed not doing his job well. But the poor guy was the best in his department! Everyone knew that!

“I don’t care if this is the nth time I’ll be visiting his office again lol,” Baekhyun says with an evil smile. “He can go suck dick for all I care.” 

“Baekhyun, I know you’re all overprotective but, I can handle it. It’s not that bad.” He says with a shrug.

“Not that bad?! That bitch has been harassing you all for what- 6 months now?! And you call that 'not bad'?! Don’t worry Yixing. I’ll give him a piece of my mind okay?” he says as he as he leaves to get his wallet and keys. “As usual, dinner’s on the table, and don’t wait up for me okay babe?”

He moves over to give an overly kissy kiss on Yixing's cheek which he wipes off with a screech cuz, let’s face it we all love a flustered and shy Zhang Yixing.  
.  
.  
.  
Baekhyun could walk the route to Yixing’s office blindfolded. Literally. So anyone could imagine how many times he’s been there to do the deed. 

He wondered this everytime it happened. Who could get mad at a Zhang Yixing. Zhang Yixing is the president of not hurting anyone’s feelings club. He’s glad he gets t defend the older. Oh, what would he do without me.

He enters the building, inserts Yixing’s key card and passes through to get to the lifts. Presses the top floor. Gets out of the lift. Ignores the assistant. Passes through those familiar doors. 

“Excuse me Park Cha-“ “Not now Baekhyun” Park Chanyeol says in an indifferent voice.

“Not now? Bitch it’s the fucking occasion and you’re listening to me whether you like it or not. I’m not leaving until you do lol.”

“Okay. Do you have an appointment?”

“That’s like asking if I was ever straight………..which is never.”

“Well then, get an appointment as soon as possible because our waiting list is 10 years.” Chanyeol retorts with a sweet smile.

 

“Well then stop giving me reasons to come here stupid moron! If I ruined your day so much then you should be careful for NOT giving me reasons to come. I mean, isn’t that basic manners?” Baekhyun sits down on the Chanyeol’s chair with a huff.

“Well then tell your beloved goody two shoes unicorn to get his numbers in check. And get your pretty ass off my chair. It’s suffocating.” He says, rolling his eyes and going back to signing the papers in hand.

“First of all, your name’s not on this chair! “ said the boy as he spins around on the office chair. “And second all, Yixing hyung is just the most lovely and pure person you can find in this world. You rarely find such people with pure hearts anymore. Did you know he once asked me if I thought I would raise my son as a killer-“ he says with a cause. Looking out the full length windows.

There was pin drop silence. 

 

“I don’t see how that proves your point.” Chanyeol says, confused. “Plus,why would any sane person say that?! What was he on when he said that?”

“I honestly don’t know but, EXACTLY! No sane person would say that! And that’s why I’ve been trying to tell you how crazy Yixing hyung is! I mean, oh god, that guy wanted to play a dinosaur one day so he bought a dinosaur costume and went to audition for Jurassic Park! I got a call from their set telling me to collect my child Chanyeol! Do you know how much that hurt ?!”

And that was one thing Chanyeol didn’t understand about Baekhyun and neither did Baekhyun himself. Infact, Baekhyun doesn’t even realize when his mood changes.

“Baekhyun, you’re not making sense now, also, it’s late, I’m going to be stuck here all night because of some calls and these contracts. So just, go home okay?” he says, tired and cracking the kinks in his body from sitting in the same position.

Both of them are silent, Baekhyun looking out the window and Chanyeol staring at the back of his chair.  
And then just like a lightbulb he gets it and chuckles fondly.

“I mean- if you want to get dicked in the bum again…..you just had to ask you know? You didn’t have to go through all that.”

Baekhyun turns around the chair to face him. “Excuse me! What do you think I am? A cock slut? Besides, if YOU wanted ass so bad, all you had to do was ask him for my number you idiot. Don’t have to take out your sexual frustration on my Yixing.” He pouts.

 

“Guilty.” Chanyeol smirks before getting off the couch and walking towards his desk.

 

“As far as I remember, you’re either a vampire or you have a neck kink.” Baekhyun reminisces, putting a finger on his head like he was trying to remember.

“More of a 'your neck' kink then anything else. Haven’t seen such a slender neck without an Adam’s apple before.” He smirks before standing in front of the shorter, leaning against the table.

 

“Obviously it’s a defect, I shouldn’t be encouraging this disrespect you know. I could flat out reject you and storm out of here, shouting abuse.” He stands on his knees on the chair and uses the tree's shoulders to pull himself closer.

The tree holds on to his waist tenderly while he talks on, “Furthermore, I don’t like how you just assumed that I came here to be dicked. You can’t just assume things in this life Chanyeol, that’s not how things work. I could be doing my daily exercise for goodness sake,” “Yeah, for example squats”

He glares at Chanyeol. “Excuse me but less talking more dicking.” 

There’s no warning before he wraps his hands around the tree and kiss him square on the face.

The kiss gets heated quickly with thick hands roaming over his body. Chanyeol holds him tighter and bites on his lower lip, elliciting a groan from Baekhyun before he goes back to sucking on it.

Baekhyun feels his soft tongue prod at the seam of his lips and before you know it the kiss gets messy and both are just sucking tongue and there’s groans and moans. Mainly from Baekhyun of course. He gets all putty in Chanyeol’s hands.

Especially now when they’re under his shirt, touching over his soft skin. Hard and veiny meets soft and velvety. 

Chanyeol leaves his temporary residence on Baekhyun’s lips to pave his way to his permanent residence on Baekhyun’s neck. He leaves soft pecks on his way there and bites his slender neck before sucking on the skin diligently, leaving the shorter moaning.

Meanwhile his hands make work of Baekhyun’s shirt and removes the buttons, leaving the skin underneath it open for exploration by Chanyeol’s Hands™. All while creating a beautiful art of hickey’s on Baekhyun’s neck. 

Whereas Baekhyun is just holding pulling on Chanyeol’s hair to make him get closer to his soft spot. All the time he teased Chanyeol for his neck kink and all this while it was his soft spot.

“Chany-nhhhh” he gets interrupted by a powerful suck on his clavicle. Wait, when did he even get there. Chanyeol’s busy multitasking and Baekhyun is just a rag doll in his arms. 

He’s too overcome with pleasure. 

Chanyeol couldn’t openly admit his addiction for Baekhyun’s body. Ever since he first saw him as Yixing’s plus one at the company’s 4th anniversary, he had this unusual rage against the Chinese man. 

Seeing the vixen hanging off of his employee ticked him off even if he didn’t even know who Baekhyun was back then. 

He could only lust from afar. Who was he to know if Yixing’s plus one was his boyfriend or not. So when Sehun saw him ogling at that fine human being, he immediately started giving him shit for it. 

Sehun was no less of an ass. He pushed the taller towards Baekhyun who was on his way to the bar, which spilled his red wine on his 'extravagant suit that was really hard to find in the thrift shop'. 

Well obviously, like the gentleman he is, Chanyeol offered to pay for dry cleaning at which Baekhyun yelled because he’s a loudspeaker, 'just because you’re rich and I’m not ,you think I don’t have money, you Groot!' 

Long story short, Chanyeol asked for a way he could pay for his 'extravagant suit' and he just pulled him in the direction of the washroom and climbed him like a tree before assaulting his lips with the best kiss he’s ever had. 

Chanyeol obviously didn’t complain because, not only does he know Baekhyun isn’t dating his employee, but he suddenly had this strange urge to bite and suck this person’s neck. So that’s what he had proceeded to do and that’s how he had the best sex of his life. 

And that’s how the little shit left him, all desperate and frustrated for the next 6 months. And that’s how he let out his frustration by giving out orders to Yixing even though they weren’t his to do and overworking him and complaining about his work.

Coming back to the present, he does admit he was a little harsh on the Chinese. 

 

But who could resist this beautiful man moaning wantonly as Chanyeol sucked on his nipple. Chanyeol was going increasingly slow and Baekhyun did not appreciate it at all.

“Excuse me, but you can’t-(moans a real loud moan as Chanyeol bites on his pink bud and resumes sucking whilst stroking the other)-keep torturing me like this… u fucking stupid AHHH !” he whines as Chanyeol suddenly and outta nowhere just gropes his clothed erection and gives it a little massage. 

“This is insulting. You’re clothed AND you’re enjoying for yourself. You need to pay me for my services you hoe.” 

“Baekhyun?” he says, looking at him bored.

“Yes, Park Chainyel?” he scoffs.  
“Less talking more moaning.” He smirks before removing Baekhyun’s jeans along with his boxers, freeing the hardened specimen underneath. 

Baekhyun is just speechless and just looks at him incredulously before pulling over him and sucking the life out of him.  
.  
.  
.  
As much as Baekhyun wanted rough sex, he complained about his 'stupid good for nothing desk not satisfying my taste'. So he had to move the party to his couch, where they are currently and Chanyeol is finally fully naked.

Those veiny hands are currently kneading his ass as they resume their kissing with added grinding.

“Mmph- can you just get to it already? If smut readers were to read this, this would be the most boring and useless smut they’ve ever read. And I know our sex can be hot and steamy okay? So just -nghgggh.”

In the midst of talking, Chanyeol had turned him gently on his stomach and when he least expected it, plunged in for his ass. He laps at the little hole hears the cries for more. 

So he literally holds him by the thighs and buried his face in the glorious booty. He sucks at the rim and plunges his tongue into the hole, wetting it even more. He repeatedly thrusts his tongue inside until it feels permanently stuck inside, moving it around his walls and rim.  
He comes out of the environment and looks at the wet hole. Desperately clenching for something to fill it again. He goes back in and violently starts lapping and plunging and sucking repeatedly till Baekhyun can’t take it anymore.

“Chanyeol don’t u fucking dare stop!” he says between gasps as he clutches the sides of the couch, leaving scratches on the dark leather.

Chanyeol hums and continues his job and gives his rim a hard suck before Baekhyun comes underneath his stomach without a warning.

Satisfied with the result, his smirks and turns his lover around who looks like ran a marathon.

Well, if this feels like a marathon, this next segment is going to be worse lol.

He grabs his pants and searches for the packet of lube.

Baekhyun tiredly asks, “Should I be concerned or..I don’t know, jealous? That you randomly have lube in your pants?”

“Well, are you?” he asks, teasing and taking his place between Baekhyun’s legs, softly kissing his thighs.

“Mmm, I don’t want to but. Dammit, I am. Park Chanyeol- don’t you dare be dicking any other ass except mine. You hear me?” he says like an ultimatum although it barely was one. Yes he does feel threatened sometimes.

Chanyeol looks back at him with gentle eyes. He kisses his little nose “Don’t worry baby, your glorious ass is mine and my exceptional dick is yours forever.” And inserts a lubed finger into the older's ass.

“At least give me a warning before you decide to become all cheesy you dumb shit.” He gasps.

Once Chanyeol has him stretched wide open with Hai four fingers, he lubes up his hardness and slowly inserts the tip before gradually entering the hole.

“Im not a virgin Park Chanyeol!! Please! Get on with it ffs” he cries before Chanyeol shuts him up with his lips and starts moving. 

The next few seconds are muffled groans from both of them as they suck tongue and from Chanyeol grunting because of the tightness.

“I stretched you with four fingers Baek, Four! How the fuck are you still tight?” he exclaimed as he starts thrusting a little faster.

Baekhyun is getting frustrated cuz either Chanyeol wants a death wish or he’s genuinely missing his bundle of nerves. And just before he starts to give him shit for it, Chanyeol turns them around and tells him to ride him.

Oh fuck. He feels so hot. He looks at Chanyeol and was just so overwhelmed by his daddy features that he just, “Yes daddy!” he moaned before he started bouncing on his cock.

Now things were better. Chanyeol thrusted up every time he went down and that hit the right spot all the fucking time and Baekhyun could just come anytime now.

“Baekhyun,….fuck, I’m about to-“ “Me too! Fuck…chanyeol,…please!”

He got the hint and flipped them around once again before Chanyeol started thrusting inside him and abusing his hole with every thrust hitting his bundle of nerves right there. 

“Chanyeol!!! Right there fuck! Yes!! I’m –“ before he could even complete, he comes all over his stomach untouched. And so does Chanyeol after a few thrusts.  
Chanyeol drops on the other and they’re both silent as they catch their breath. 

He looks at Baekhyun who was looking at him too and he gives him a small after-sex kiss. Whatever that means. 

“Now will you stop bothering Yixing?” he jokes.  
“Hmm, I’ll have to think about it.” Chanyeol says, admiring the cute little mole above his lip, wanting to keep kissing it because that shiot character looking mouth needed more appreciation.

So he keeps giving him little pecks on his lips leaving Baekhyun all giggly.

“Stoop.” He laughs. “No, but seriously, if you were that jealous you could’ve just asked hyung for my number you dumb.” He says, knocking their foreheads together.

“Well, this 'dumb' doesn’t call people after sex. I needed to keep an image you know?”  
“Yeah right. Well, you got me now. Take me out and ….stuff” he says with a pout.

Chanyeol sits up and takes the tissues from the box and cleans them up. “Okay.” He pulls the older in for a hug and wraps his arms around the little, successfully trapping him. “And that’s how the giant pulled him in and suffocated him to death.” He says, pretending to struggle for air.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
By the time he enters, it’s really late. 

Chanyeol wasn’t kidding when he said he had to pull an all nighter at the office. But he obviously wouldn’t let him leave alone. 

He dropped Baekhyun at his apartment and even escorted him till the door where they proceeded to have play another game of 'leave Baekhyun senseless kissing'. 

Baekhyun had to literally kick him in the balls to make him leave before he carefully opened the door and let himself inside.

Usually, Yixing is a deep sleeper. But the minute he closes the door, he hears shuffling from his bedroom and out comes the unicorn, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“I tried waiting up because you were gone for a long time unlike the other times.”

“Aww that’s sweet .” He said, pulling the elder’s cheeks and heading as fast as he could to his room with the awful limp.

“Wait, Baekhyun-ah.” 

Baekhyun stops in his tracks internally cursing himself for not hiding the limp well enough.

“Yes Yixing?” he says with a sweet smile. 

“Why are you…limping?” he asks curiously.

“Umm I -uh, was practicing! Yes! I was practicing my limp. Quiet often in my drama classes I am required to be the disabled character , unfortunately, haha… so yeah, I was just practicing lol!” he says, questioning his existence.

“Oh wow! I’ve always wanted to learn how to limp! You see- I realized that many killers , when injured would be limping too. So could you teach me too?” he asks brightly.

Baekhyun has never been more thankful for Yixing’s sometime innocence. Sigh.

He tries to sleep, longing for that warmth provided by that tall person whom he can’t stop thinking about.  
His phone buzzes.

A text.

From DumbYeol: Fun fact. I know how to pick door locks. FYI. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance. I'm sorry for the bad everything. It's just....I wanted this prompt in my head for a while now. And I just wanted to give it a try rather than depending on someone else. Hope someone likes it. Won't be surprised if people won't lol. Please don't kill me. For the bad dialogue. And the bad smut. And the bad everything, as I said before.


End file.
